


Arlo... (Joel Miller (The Last of Us))

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: This is a short imagine about Joel's sons birthday...
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Arlo... (Joel Miller (The Last of Us))

They smiled at their little boy, who had giggled at the previous conversation between his parents. Arlo was the light the settlement needed, the small boy had turned two and gifts of all kinds were left on the Miller’s doorstep. Ellie had been the first to wake that morning, smiling when she spotted a wrapped up box outside knowing how cherished the young boy was by everyone throughout the small town. She quietly opened the door as not to wake the rest of her family and picked up the gift as well as the others she had not previously seen. She placed them all on the dining room table which already contained the families gifts, and smiled again,

“This boy is spoilt.” she spoke quietly to herself, happy that there was some hope in this world. It was an hour later when the whole family woke. Y/N was the first to step downstairs while Joel was waking Arlo. Henry was in the living room waiting for his family while speaking to Ellie about his recent date, Y/N chuckled at her child’s antics as she continued to sort herself out for the day. Hooking up as she heard her husbands loud footsteps coming down the stairs, as well as, her youngest child’s giggles as his father tickled him. Ellie jumped up to see her brother,

“Hey buddy!” she exclaimed, Arlo giggled once again,

“Happy birthday little dude!” Henry stated, standing behind Ellie, leaning over to high five Arlo (it was a new thing the kids had taught him and it was pretty damn cute). Y/N smiled at her family, walking over and picking Arlo up out of Joel’s arms,

“There he is,” she started, dancing on her feet, “the birthday boy, oh how spoilt you are darling!” she finishes, Joel admires his wife. He couldn’t remember his life without her, he only wished Sarah could’ve been here to complete his heart and family.

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories are also on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
